Threesome
by Ana Souza
Summary: Stacy fez uma proposta indecente para Cuddy. House, é claro, estava incluído nela.


Cuddy e Stacy estavam tomando um vinho e jogando conversa fora após terem jantado na casa de Cuddy. Ambas tiveram um dia corrido no hospital, precisavam relaxar um pouco e como eram amigas a noite estava sendo agradável.

Elas estavam na sala sentadas no sofá falando sobre trabalho, vida pessoal, falavam de tudo e de todos. Conversa vai, conversa vem e após algumas taças de vinho Stacy partiu para um assunto mais ousado.

- Você já fez sexo a três? - Stacy perguntou curiosa.

- O quê? - Cuddy ficou surpresa com a pergunta.

- Ah, Lisa. Não vai me dizer que você nunca sentiu vontade. - pegando a taça de vinho que estava sobre a mesinha de frente a elas.

- Stacy! - hesitando em responder, Cuddy dá um gole no vinho.

- Já sei que não! - deu uma pequena risada. - Com essa cara de certinha no máximo você pensou.

- Eu não tenho cara de certinha, Stacy. - discordando da amiga. - E nunca fiz mesmo, só fantasiei, mas acho que não teria coragem. - deu um sorriso sem graça.

- Eu também nunca experimentei, mas tenho muita curiosidade e vontade também.

- Ultimamente não ando praticando com uma, imagine com duas pessoas. - contou Cuddy rindo de si mesma.

- Não acredito, Lisa. Você é uma mulher linda e sexy. Não está com ninguém?

- Do que adianta ser bonita se você não encontra um cara bacana. - ficando mais a vontade ela deita o corpo no encosto do sofá.

- Você e o Greg deveriam se entender de uma vez.

- Você o conhece melhor que eu Stacy, deveria saber que um relacionamento com House seria impossível.

- Estou falando de sexo, Lisa. Sexo! Greg é uma loucura na cama, você não sabe o que estar perdendo.

- Não é só assim, Stacy. - disse desanimada.

- Claro que é! Ele é louco por vc e vc por ele, todo mundo vê isso.

- Isso não é verdade. - afirmou séria.

- É a mais pura verdade e enquanto vocês não assumirem isso, vão ficar nesse joguinho de cão e gato.

- Não nego que acho ele atraente, mas isso não quer dizer que sou louca por ele.

- Vocês dois juntos o sexo seria uma loucura. - deu uma risada ao olhar a cara que Cuddy fez. - É isso! Você, ele e eu! - disse como se acabasse de ter uma idéia.

- Como assim vc, ele e eu? - voltando a ficar sentada.

- Threesome!

- Você está bêbada Stacy! Só pode.

Elas tinham bebido um pouco sim, mas não ao ponto de ficarem bêbadas, apenas mais soltas.

- Não, não estou e você sabe disso. Seria muito excitante, Lisa. O Greg com certeza toparia. - colocando a taça na mesinha.

- Você está louca! Não podemos fazer isso.

- Porque não? Porque você é nossa chefe? Isso seria bobagem. Ou você não sente vontade?

Cuddy não estava acreditando no rumo que a conversa havia tomado, muito menos na proposta que Stacy estava querendo fazer. Ela não sabia nem o que responder de tamanha surpresa, e Stacy percebendo a dificuldade que a amiga estava tendo em aceitar a idéia, tentava convencê-la.

- Eu te acho atraente, sexy e linda. Pra mim não seria dificil fazer isso com você. - olhando-a diferente.

- Você também é bonita e sexy, mas nunca pensei...

- Mas poderia começar a pensar agora. - interrompendo Cuddy, ela se aproxima um pouco mais. - Seu perfurme é uma delícia. - sentiu seu cheiro ao aproximar o rosto de seu pescoço, deixando Cuddy meio assustada com aquela atitute - E se eu te beijasse agora? - sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Stacy, é melhor parar com...

- Calma, Lisa. Não vou fazer nada do que você não queira. - voltando a posição de antes. - Vamos brincar um pouco com essa idéia. - sorriu maliciosamente.

- Brincar? Mas seria com o House também e ele não está aqui. - Cuddy estava um pouco desconfortável com a situação.

- Então você topa? Nós podemos chamá-lo. - Stacy pergunta animada.

- Não, eu quis dizer que...

- Shiii... - pondo a mão nos lábios de Cuddy. - Vamos fazer assim, eu vou te provocar um pouco, se você não sentir vontade de me beijar eu paro e desisto da idéia.

Stacy nem esperou Cuddy falar nada e já foi direto pro seu jogo de sedução. Talvez se deixasse Cuddy pensar muito, ela acabaria desistindo do que ainda nem tinha aceitado. Stacy aproximou-se o máximo que pode de Cuddy e começou a beijá-la suavemente no pescoço.

Cuddy estava meio travada e bem tensa com aquela situação, ela nunca imaginou que seria capaz de ter coragem de viver essa experiência. Aquilo era tudo muito ousado para uma mulher que teve poucos parceiros sexuais, que só se dedicava ao trabalho e deixava sua vida pessoal um tanto quanto parada.

Stacy continuando com sua provocação ía sussurrando em seu ouvido, tentando fazer Cuddy relaxar e desejar um beijo seu.

- Vou começar a te tocar. - avisou colocando a mão na perna de Cuddy foi subindo um pouco o vestido. - Sua pele é tão macia, Lisa. - acariciando as coxas. - Não é a toa que o Greg te deseja.

Ao ouvir Stacy falar o nome de House, Cuddy soltou um leve suspiro. No começo lhe pareceu estranho o que estava acontecendo, mas depois Cuddy foi percebendo que talvez aquilo fosse realmente uma experiência bem excitante, apesar de ainda não está totalmente certa com a idéia.

Stacy encarou Cuddy e fitou sua boca por alguns segundos mostrando o seu anseio em querer beijá-la. Ela vira o rosto para o outro lado do pescoço de Cuddy e volta com os sussurros.

- Está gostando, Lisa? - mordeu o lóbulo da orelha. - Eu sei que estar. - subiu sua mão e segurou um seio de Cuddy, enquanto deixava alguns beijos pelo pescoço. - Agora entendo essa fixação que o Greg tem por você, pelo seu corpo.

Mais uma vez ela falou o nome dele e Cuddy soltou um pequeno gemido. Parecia que cada vez que Stacy falava o nome de House, algo dentro de Cuddy acendia. Ela estava gostando das carícias, já não se importava mais se era uma mulher que estava fazendo-as.

Stacy estava adorando provocar Cuddy, uma de suas maiores fantasias estava prestes a ser realizada e ela já estava pra lá de excitada. Cuddy era uma mulher deliciosa e tinha um fascinio que enlouquecia não só homens, mas mulheres também e Stacy estava sendo a prova disso.

Stacy voltou a colocar a mão entre as pernas de Cuddy, deslizou-a próximo ao seu sexo, mas não o tocou. Cuddy fechou os olhos e prendeu a respiração por dois segundos e ao abri-los já viu Stacy encarando-a.

- Quer que eu te beije agora? - perguntou com o rosto próximo ao dela. - Só farei isso quando você pedir. - quase encostando os lábios no dela, tocando-lhe de leve por cima da calcinha em seu sexo.

Stacy ficou ainda mais excitada quando sentiu a excitação de Cuddy.

- Você está molhada... delícia. - falou baixinho.

Nesse momento Cuddy aprofundou-se no sofá e bem mais relaxada abriu um pouco mais as pernas, como se pedisse para ser tocada mais profundamente. Stacy desceu seus beijos para o decote e afastando a calcinha deslizou dois dedos para dentro de Cuddy fazendo-a gemer. E sem mais resistir aquelas caricias e sua excitação aumentando cada vez mais, disse o que Stacy desejava ouvir.

- Quero. - falou com a voz fraca.

- O quê? Fale o que quer, Lisa.

- Quero que me beije, Stacy. - olhando em seus olhos.

Stacy sorriu mordendo o lábio inferior, tirou seus dedos de dentro dela e finalmente a beijou. O beijo foi quente, demorado e cheio de vontade. Cuddy realmente se entregou ao desejo de Stacy e pretendia se entregar ainda mais.

- Vamos chamar o Greg? - perguntou Stacy recuperando o fôlego.

- Vou ligar pra ele. - deu um sorriso safado.

Quando Cuddy pensou em levantar alguém bateu a sua porta, ela não fazia a mínima ideia de quem pudesse ser.

- House! - surpresa ao abrir a porta. - Algum problema com seu paciente?

- Sim! Na verdade não. Vim aqui tentar fazer sexo com você. - falou descaradamente.

Cuddy sorriu diferente deixando House intrigado. Ela nunca reagiu daquele jeito quando ele falava aquelas coisas pra ela.

- Stacy! Você aqui? - surpreso ao vê-la se aproximando.

- Vim tomar um vinho com a Lisa. - elas se entreolharam deixando House mais encucado.

- A Treze também está participando da festinha? - insinuou irônico.

- Não, mas quem a gente queria acabou de chegar. - Stacy pega no braço dele e o traz pra dentro da casa.

Cuddy fecha a porta, Stacy tira a jaqueta de House e pega a bengala deixando ambas num canto qualquer do corredor. Elas se aproximam dele e o encosta na parede.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou espantado sem entender a atitude das duas.

- Você não disse que veio aqui transar comigo? Então, é o que vamos fazer. - disse Cuddy deixando ele boquiaberto.

Elas começam a beijá-lo no pescoço e logo tiram sua camisa. House continuava sem entender nada, não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, chegou até a pensar na hipótese de está aluciando, mas isso ele só iria saber depois que tudo aquilo acabasse.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo antes de eu chegar? - perguntou atordoado com os beijos.

- Nos aquecendo. - respondeu Stacy escorregando um sorriso no canto da boca.

- Que droga misturaram com o vinho?

- Cala a boca Greg/House! - gritaram juntas. - Você fica melhor calado. - Cuddy passou a mão nos lábios dele.

House deixou seus questionamentos de lado e resolveu aproveitar aquele assanhamento todo das duas. Ambas tiraram a calça, tênis e meias dele, em seguida tirou a roupa uma da outra deixando apenas as lingeries.

Aquilo tudo estava sendo muito excitante para House, vê-las despindo uma a outra fez seu membro dobrar de tamando dentro da cueca. Cuddy colou seu corpo ao dele e o beijou numa gana sem fim, ele a segurou pela cintura e apertou-a em suas mãos. Enquanto Cuddy se deliciava no beijo de House, Stacy beijava nuca e costas de Cuddy.

Cuddy desceu uma de suas mãos e sobre a cueca segurou firme o membro de House fazendo-o gemer em sua boca. Stacy abriu o sutiã de Cuddy e a virou fazendo com que ela abandonasse a boca de House e ficasse com sua atenção só pra ela, terminou de tirar o sutiã e a beijou encostando-a contra House.  
Elas continuavam se pegando sem dá muita bola para House, ele sem querer ficar muito tempo de fora segurou nos quadris de Cuddy e começou a roçar seu membro na bunda dela, fazendo-a lembrar que ele estava ali e tinha algo bem melhor do que Stacy poderia lhe dá.

- Acho que tem alguém precisando de atenção. - disse Cuddy ofegante cortando o beijo de Stacy.

Stacy sorriu e foi direto para a boca de House, sentir aquele gosto que ela conhecia muito bem. Cuddy ajoelhou-se e começou a morder e beijar a coxa esquerda de House, enquanto ele livrava-se do sutiã de Stacy. Cuddy segurou mais uma vez o membro dele o fazendo gemer na boca de Stacy, ela entendendo o sinal da amiga ajoelhou também. Ao ter sua cueca tirada ele suspirou aliviado, já não aguentava mais ficar preso. Stacy segurou o pênis dele e olhou para Cuddy como se pedisse para ela inaugurá-lo e ela o fez, passou a lingua ao redor da ponta alguma vezes e passou a vez pra Stacy que fez o mesmo movimento torturando House que de olhos fechados gemia e suspirava enlouquecido segurando a cabeça de cada uma.

- Olhe pra mim House. - pediu Cuddy.

Ele olhou e Cuddy deu um sorriso safado antes de colocar o pênis dele em sua boca, provocando em House um gemido alto. Cuddy o retirou de sua boca e House gemeu em reclamação ao abandono. Ela ficou de pé e próximo a sua boca disse.

- Vamos terminar no quarto.

House não resistiu e a beijou loucamente e assim foram grudados em direção ao quarto e Stacy os  
acompanhou.

- Eu sabia que havia uma maníaca sexual dentro de você. - disse House ao entrarem no quarto e prensa-la na parede.

- Eu disse pra ficar calado! Agora vai ficar só olhando. - empurrando-o na poltrona. - Fique ai. - ordenou.

Cuddy agarrou Stacy e a levou para cama, tirou sua calcinha e introduziu dois dedos dentro de Stacy. House observava da poltrona completamente fascinado com a ousadia de Cuddy, ele nunca imaginou vê-la numa cena daquelas e aquilo o deixou ainda mais louco por ela com um tesão ainda maior.

Ainda com seus dedos dentro de Stacy, ela estimulava o clitóris com sua lingua fazendo Stacy estremecer de prazer. Descartando os dedos ela trabalhou apenas com a boca e foi chupando Stacy até fazê-la gritar seu nome num intenso orgasmo.

Stacy ficou por cima de Cuddy e agora era a vez dela de ouvi-la gritar. Ela começou beijando Cuddy na boca e foi descendo para os seios perdendo um pouco mais de tempo neles. Ao se livrar da calcinha Stacy já caiu de boca e provou toda a excitação de Cuddy, subiu novamente e beijando-a na boca deslizou dois dedos para dentro dela ouvindo logo em seguida seu nome num gemido. Stacy desceu novamente como se estivesse brincando numa montanha-russa e voltou a chupar o sexo de Cuddy fazendo-a delirar em meio a suspiros.

House já não aguentava mais ficar só olhando e tendo que se auto acariciar, mas Cuddy o ordenou que ficasse ali e ele tinha que obedecer. Foi quando ele ouviu Cuddy gritar seu nome em um gemido ao ter um orgasmo maravilho, se aproximou e pegando Stacy pela cintura tirou-a de cima de Cuddy e sem aviso penetrou-a por trás, Stacy gritou com as mãos apoiadas sobre a cama.

A cada estocada ele a fazia gemer mais alto e na quarta estocada House saiu de Stacy e foi se deliciar com o corpo de Cuddy, onde estavam todos os pontos de seu desejo.

Cuddy sorriu com a mais pura luxúria nos lábios quando House ficou sobre ela. Ele a beijou intensamente e logo começou a devorá-la descendo rapidamente seus beijos para os seios que esperavam por sua boca ansiosos, alguns chupões nos mamilos rigidos e sua boca foi direto para seu sexo.

Stacy deitada no canto da cama ainda com o prazer percorrendo em seu corpo, os observava. Cuddy segurava-se para não gritar e a cada brincada daquela lingua, ela apertava os cabelos de House em suas mãos. Ele sentindo que não iria se segurar por muito tempo e que Cuddy já estava quase quase lá, invadiu-a com força e Cuddy gritou. Ele temeu em tê-la machucado, mas quando olhou para seu rosto viu aquele mesmo sorriso de luxúria e sem preocupação começou os movimentos fortes e intensos. Não demorou muito para ambos cairem num gozo profundo.

Stacy resolveu ir embora para deixá-los aproveitarem mais um ao outro, afinal sua fantasia já tinha sido realiza. House e Cuddy aproveitaram o resto da noite num banho extremamente demorado. 


End file.
